


Overnight

by KaylaShay



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing keeping him away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc., so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Peter/El/Neal  
>  **Genre** : Threesome  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [PROMPTFEST 8](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/415815.html) for elrhiarhodan

Having his every movement tracked by the federal government didn't bother him as much as people thought it did. In fact, he actively enjoyed trying to think of ways to circumnavigate the system. It was a way to keep his mind engaged during the long boring days of mortgage fraud.

The only thing that truly bothered him about it was what it kept him from doing. While he was lying alone in his large bed, Peter and El were curled around each other in their own bed. Being constantly monitored meant no overnight stays in the arms of his lovers.


End file.
